


We Intertwined

by madpc23 (smallspidey)



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I just want to write something fun and self indulgent, M/M, Post-Gravity Falls, but dont worry it will stay happy for a while, dippers 15/16 btw, pinescone, when will any of my stories not be sad who knows, will this have a proper plot?? who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallspidey/pseuds/madpc23
Summary: The story of how Dipper and Wirt meet, grow together and eventually fall in love,but will Gravity Falls ever let them find peace?





	1. Chapter 1

A light blush brushed across Dipper’s cheeks and before he could even notice Mabel somehow saw it instantly from the other end of the gift shop. Dipper had excepted long ago that how she managed to notice everything at the instant it happened would remain a mystery. The real issue he had was why she would still freak out at such little things. Back when they where kids it made sense. Twelve-year-old were always crazy like that, it was just a fact, but this was a bit much. The two of them were fifteen now, nearly sixteen. Hopefully, soon she would lose her fascination with Dipper’s emotions. Yet, for now, he just sighed and dropped his head while Mabel made a sound similar to that of a pterodactyl and rushed to the counter where Dipper was working. 

“Who is it?” Mabel giggled.  
“What are you talking about, Mabel? I don’t even know why you’re freaking out.” The blush grew darker, so Dipper rushed from behind the counter to stock something he pretended he just realized was urgent. Mabel nonchalantly followed behind, dropping her arm on his shoulder.  
“Come on, bro, we both know what that face means. Just spill.” With a gasp, Mabel whispered “is it her?” while pointing towards someone at least three years older than him with long blonde hair spilling over her just-tanned shoulders. She looked almost creepily reminiscent of Pacifica. 

“Ugh, no, Mabel. Does it even matter? It’s not like I’d go up and talk to him or something anyway so…” the blush turned into a beat red wash rushing from his face to his neck, “crap.” 

Mabel’s eyes grew “Dipper why didn’t you tell me!” Mabel cheered. “I was wondering why I couldn’t find you a date. I was starting to worry you were unmatchable,” Mabel mumbled to herself. As Mabel continued monologuing about how finally she could save Dipper’s love life, he scanned the room for the nearest escape. 

“Hey, Dipper! Give me a hand with these boxes?” Thank god. 

“Oh yeah, no problem, Wendy,” Dipper called back. Wendy always knew when to get Dipper out of a bad situation. 

Dipper lets a sigh escape as he passed through the door leading into Stans house, following Wendy. 

“So who’s the guy?” Wendy said with a smirk, knowing exactly what was happening.

“What guy? There’s no guy. I don’t know what you’re talking about! Why would there be a guy? I like girls. Remember that time I had a crush on you?” Dipper mentally screamed at himself to shut up. This was just making it worse.

“Oh no, it’s cool, dude. I don’t care.” 

Dipper let himself collapse onto a chair near the door after letting the words Wendy had said sink in. “Why was that my go-to cover-up?” 

Wendy let a snort escape before quickly reassuring Dipper, “Seriously, don’t worry, man. I get it.” 

Dipper let out an awkward laugh while running laps around what Wendy had said. ‘I get it.’ What did that mean? Does that mean that she knows more people like him? Or does that mean she is someone like him? He wanted so badly to know someone else who felt the way he did, someone who was-, but he couldn’t ask for fear of Wendy freaking out as much as he wanted too. Sure, she’s acting cool but who knows how she really feels about it. Besides, no one in Gravity Falls would be like him. It’s too small of a town. People who are different where always living in big cities. Despite this though, Dipper let him hold onto this little piece of hope, just to help him to keep going for a while longer. 

Dipper suddenly heard Mabel from just outside the door. She was still in the gift shop and it sounded as if she was giving a pitch to someone. 

He heard another voice join the conversation, one he didn’t recognize. “Wait, I- what? I- don’t...” 

Dipper breathed a chuckle, “I should probably go save that guy. It sounds like Mabel’s freaking him out.” 

“So what do ya’ say? Oh! Look there he is!” With a large grin, Mabel gestured towards Dipper. Oh no… 

“I um… no, I don’t think he actually wants to date me. He doesn’t even know who I am. Wait this is a joke isn’t it?” The teen Mabel was harassing stumbled over his words until finally, he stopped talking. 

Oh no “Mabel, please-.” 

“Of course he does! Didn’t you see him staring at you before?” 

“Oh my god, Mabel, shut up,” Dipper pleaded while holding his head in his hands. If he had any chance with him before there’s no way he does now. When Dipper looked back up between his fingers, he winced as he noticed the other teen’s face was completely flushed. 

“Um, I should, um, get back to my brother.” The flustered teen managed to get out. 

“Here,” Mabel ran to the counter holding up the till so she could scribble something down. “It’s the number to the Mystery Shack. Call my brother sometime,” she said with a proud smile and a wink. 

With that, the teen rushed from the gift shop, stuffing the phone number into his pocket. 

“I think that went well.” 

“You would think that, Mabel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just recently rewatched Gravity Falls and Over the Garden Wall so pinescone has been on the mind a lot lately lmao. I will probably be updating this slowly for a while as my next month will be very busy.
> 
> I am planning on taking part in Nanowrimo (if anyone wants to be my writing buddy hit me up), but I will be working on an original story so that will be my main priority. Despite this, I will try to stay as active here as possible. Also, if anyone is interested in it I can keep you updated on my original work as well whether it be word count updates, notes, or excerpts from the story itself. Let me know if anyone is interested in anything like that :)
> 
> For writing updates and more of my work, check out my blog chemericalink.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper awoke to the sound of crashing and muffled yelps somewhere downstairs. Had this been his first summer in Gravity Falls he would have jumped from his bed and rushed to check if everything was okay, but by now Dipper had realized that his Grunkle Stan probably just decided he would cook breakfast today, a clear sign to either escape the shack to find something else to eat before anyone noticed or to roll over and go back to sleep until noon. At least. Today the latter sounded like his best option.

“Dipper!” and before he could even look up Mabel crashed onto his bed. 

“Really, Mabel? I thought we went over this,” he grunted. “If you need to wake me up you can just yell.” 

“Oh, come on, Dipper. Don’t you want to know why I got you up anyways?” the smile on her face may as well have stretched from one end of her face to the other. It was kind of creeping Dipper out. 

“Sure. Seen as I’m clearly not getting back to sleep now, why? Why did you wake me up?” Dipper took the bait. “But it better be amazing.”

“Don’t worry, bro, it is,” Mabel attempted to pause for dramatic effect but it was clear she couldn’t hold in her excitement. “They’re playing a marathon of Duck-tective and it starts in ten minutes! Come on, Dipper!” 

“You’re kidding, right? Mabel, they have a Duck-tective marathon like every weekend. You do realize that right?” As Dipper said this he felt a chill come in from the opened window next to him making it even more tempting to shove Mabel off him huddle under the covers until it was at least the afternoon.  
Mabel opened her mouth to argue just in time to be interrupted by a disinterested Stan shouting from downstairs. 

“Hey, kid! You got someone on the phone for you. I think he said his name was Wart or something,” with a quieter voice he could be heard saying “what kind of name is that? What do his parents hate him or something?” 

“Who’s that?” Dipper began to question, but with a quick glance at his sister’s excited face, he realized what was going on. “Oh, crap.” 

Mabel’s eyes grew larger than Dipper had ever seen, “He’s calling you back! See I told you it went well.” 

“Come on, Mabel. Why’d you had to give him our number? I’m not prepared for anything. What do I even say to him.” It was clear by the ton of Dipper’s voice that his anxious thoughts were beginning to spiral. “Just tell him I’m sleeping… Or sick! I don’t know just tell him I can’t answer.” 

Mabel sighed “Dip, you’re being ridiculous. You barely even know that guy, why would you be so worried about what he thinks of you?” 

“I don’t know,” Dipper reluctantly admitted. 

“And besides, he called you,” Mabel assured him. “On purpose!” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I just-“ 

“Great now go say hi,” and with that Mabel pushed him out their bedroom door. 

There was no turning back.  
“Hey?” Dipper quietly asked. Part of him expected no one to answer. Or worse, a whole group of people would start laughing because why would he ever think that someone would be interested in him. Dipper’s heart started beating fast. Even worse than that, if this was all a joke everyone would know he liked guys. Crap, Crap, Cra-.

“Hi, um sorry. I didn’t think about how early it is. I probably woke you up,” a sweet, worried voice stuttered across the phone. “I’m Wirt by the way.” 

I-I’m Dipper. Oh and don’t worry about that. My sister woke me up before you even had the chance,” Dipper breathed a laugh. He could feel a blush tinting his cheeks. Why? He barely knew the guy. All he did was say hi, why was he reacting like this? God, he was so embarrassing. 

“I’m glad,” Wirt stated and then quickly corrected himself. “I don’t mean I’m happy she woke you up! I just, I meant I’m glad that I didn’t. But I’m sorry you didn’t get to sleep and,” he cut himself off. “I’m just going to shut up.” 

“Who are you talkin’ to on the phone, Wirt? Can I say hi?” A childish voice rang through the phone. 

“Ugh, no, Greg. I thought I told you to leave me alone for a while,” Wirt snapped. There was more muffled arguing from the other side of the phone until finally, Wirt jumped back, remembering what he was doing in the first place. 

“I should probably go, but I um, I just,” Dipper could hear him inhale. “I just wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie, or something, with me tonight? I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want. We could do something else… Or nothing at all! I mean, if you don’t want to, but-“ 

“No! Yeah! I mean, yeah that sounds good, “Dipper interrupted with a surprising bought of confidence.” Really good! How about we meet at the theatre at seven? If that works for you?” 

“I’ll see you there!” 

Excitedly, Dipper hung up the phone without even responding. Yep, he’d be thinking about that dumb mistake all day.”

“So…?” 

“Ah, Mabel! How much of that did you hear?” As Dipper turned around to look at her, he noticed that not only was it Mabel excitedly bouncing in her seat at the table, but also Wendy sat next to her, grinning to herself. Across the table from her sat Stan looking mostly disinterested while staring into his newspaper, but also a little creeped out. 

“Oh, don’t worry, bro,” she assured him. “the whole thing!” She somehow didn’t realize why this was an issue. 

A large hand clapped Dippers shoulder from behind. “Nice job, son,” Great Uncle Ford said through a grin letting on that he knew more than Dipper had hoped regarding the phone call. 

“Oh great, so everyone got to hear that?” Dipper mopped as he finally set out to find some breakfast. His real concern though, was how much his great uncles had managed to gather from his phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this with a massive headache so hopefully it's not total crap. I really wanted to update it though so here it is! 
> 
> For writing updates and more of my work, check out my blog chemericalink.tumblr.com
> 
> (Also thanks to sci-fri on tumblr for being so nice in the tags of the first chapter! I really appreciate it :) )


	3. Chapter 3

Wirt’s heart may as well have been pounding right through his chest. He frantically ran around his room trying to make sure his outfit was just right and that his hair didn’t stick up like it always did and keeping an eye on the time and crap! he didn’t have time to do all this! Why did he even call Dipper? It would have been so much easier to just leave this all alone. He didn’t need to go on a date. He was fine alone, right? His mind raced uncontrollably until he noticed Greg in the door frame of his bedroom. 

“What’cha doing, Wirt?” His younger brother, step-brother that was, asked. 

“I’m getting ready to leave, Greg,” Wirt’s voice rang an annoyed tone. One that Greg never seemed to pick up on. “So I don’t really have time to talk,” he added. 

“Okay,” Greg spoke in a voice that almost made it sound like he would comply for once. Despite this Greg continued to stand there, watching Wirt.

“So, who’re you going to see?” 

“Greg, did you not just hear me?” Wirt wondered if his step-brother would ever actually listen to him. Wirt was the older sibling, Greg should know to listen to him. 

“Yep!” Greg cheered. “You said ‘I’m getting ready to leave, Greg’ and ‘I don’t really have time to talk.’” He explained in the best Wirt impression he could muster. 

“Ugh, oh my god, Greg. Fine, you can stay in her but just don’t talk. I’m really busy.” 

“Okie-dokie.” There was a brief pause allowing Wirt to panic about the quickly approaching date he wasn’t ready for until, “Where are you going?” 

Wirt couldn’t help but laugh a little as he answered, “fine, I’m going to the movies with a new friend.” Yeah, that was true enough. 

“Oh! Can I come,” the excitement in his voice almost made it difficult for Wirt to tell him, no, but even if he was fine with Greg coming, a first date wasn’t really the place to bring your little brother… Step-brother Wirt reminded himself. Even though it didn’t matter what he called Greg in his mind he always seemed to find himself correcting that slip-up. 

“No, Greg. Not this time.” Greg contorted his face as if that was how a regular person would express disappointment. 

Then, almost immediately after, Greg said “Alright!” as if he never wanted to go anyways. That kid was weird. 

Wirt then realized that he hadn’t been checking the time since Greg walked in. With a quick glance at his watch, he realized he would be late if he didn’t leave right then. 

“Shit,” Wirt hissed as he ran passed Greg to the door. 

“You can’t say that!” Greg gasped as if it was the most horrific thing he had heard. 

“I said shoot,” Wirt lied. He didn’t bother trying to make it convincing, though. 

“Oh alright,” and with that, Greg went back to playing with his frog and Wirt slipped out the door into the fridged air threatening a chilled fall. With a deep breath, Wirt forced himself forward towards the movie theater and away from the safety of his home he wanted so badly to run back to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone :) Sorry this is a bit later than I hoped, but at least I'm still updating which is more than I can say for my other fics at the moment. I apologize that this is so short, though. Hopefully you enjoy and I plan to have a new chapter out tomorrow or the next day. Please let me know what you liked and/or didn't like so I can continue to improve! Thanks for reading!
> 
> For writing updates and more of my work, check out my blog chemericalink.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this note at the top just to say that there is one use of the f slur in this chapter, so just be aware if that word is upsetting to you. It genuinely made me angry towards the character who said it but I left it in as it does move the story along.

Dipper rounded the corner with his hand dragging along the cracking bricks of the theater. It was older than Dipper was, and to hide this, someone made the horrible decision to paint it hot pink in the hopes that it would appear new and exciting to this generations youth rather than actually do any work to the building itself. Vines climbed the walls and probably cracked through the roof at certain points. It was clear the town had stopped trying to care for the building and was just going to cling onto the chance of revenue in the short term. 

With each step forward Dipper felt his hands shake and his heart race more and more. He tried his best to use the tips he had been assured would help with bouts of anxiety (breathe in, hold, breathe out, repeat; ground yourself by tapping your leg along with your breathing pattern; hum a song you love), but none of them seemed to calm him down. Despite this, he always found himself trying them again and again. Whether it was because he was hopeful, desperate, or something else altogether was beyond him, but he figured it was worth trying since doing nothing wouldn’t help anyway. As he focused back on reality after realizing he was caught inside his head (again), Dipper noticed a familiarly panicked face looking up and down the parking lot and then back to his watch and then repeating again. Dipper must have been late. He found himself running towards the theater and forced himself to stop and slow down for fear of seeming desperate, which he was, but Wirt didn’t need to know that. 

As Wirt’s eyes landed on him Dipper smiled and waved not knowing what else to do. When he finally got close enough Wirt spoke, “Hi, um it turns out there’s only one movie starting now. It’s that superhero one. I grabbed a couple tickets.” With a jump, he quickly added, “but we can come back later when a different movie is playing if you want! I’ll just return the tickets.” 

Caught up in his own worry Wirt started to turn around and head back towards the ticket booth without waiting for Dipper to even respond. Dipper reached out and grabbed his shoulder, “Wait!” As soon as the word left his mouth he yanked his hand back. He managed to stumble out the words, “No it’s fine. I wanted to see that one anyways.” As he spoke he felt his thoughts spiraling down once again. What if Wirt did want to come back later? What if he thought it was weird that Dipper touched him. The thoughts of ‘what if’ kept jumping out at him. Even though he should be used to it by now, he found himself worrying over the thoughts anyway. But, as Wirt motioned towards the opening to the theater, Dipper half-heartedly pushed the thoughts away, smiled Wirt’s way, and followed along. 

“Did you want snacks? I don’t think I can go see a movie without popcorn so I was planning on getting some,” Dipper laughed. “Want anything else, though?” 

“Hmm,” Wirt wondered, “Maybe some pop, root beer I think. Don’t worry, though, I’ll grab it.” 

“No, seriously, man,” Dipper worried if he should be calling Wirt ‘man’ if they’re on a date but it was just second nature for him. He pushed that thought back with all the other anxious thoughts swarming in the back of his head. “You got the tickets. I can grab the snacks.” Before Wirt could protest, Dipper leaned up against the concession counter. As he dug around in his wallet for any loose change he could put towards his purchase, he absentmindedly said, “Could I get a couple root beers and a large popcorn please?” As Dipper looked up at the person working the counter his heart dropped. Robbie starred back at Dipper. As Wirt leaned up beside him a sneer crawled onto Robbie’s face giving away that he had come up with a ‘hillarious’ joke. Even though it had been a handful of years since Dipper and Robbie had actually had a conflict, Dipper still would feel the lump of panic rise in his throat whenever he had to interact with him. To make matters worse, they happened to be there at a particularly slow time of day so the only other person behind the counter was a younger teen glued to his phone. There was no reason for Robbie to hold back. 

“Sure,” he couldn’t have sounded less interested in actually serving them, but as Wirt picked up the food Dipper had ordered, Robbie’s suspicions seemed to be confirmed. 

Robbie snickered to himself as he counted Dipper’s payment, “What are you guys on a date or something?” He proceeded to make mocking kissing noises their way. 

Instead of quipping something back or walking away or literally doing anything at all, Dipper dropped his face and hoped to hide the blush painting his skin. 

“Oh my god,” Robbie laughed. He sounded far too excited as the pieces fell together in his mind. “What are you some kind of fag or something?” Dipper couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t even move. He wanted to sink into the floor, he wanted to burst into tears. He wished that he could be anywhere, anywhere at all but here, but he knows that giving Robbie a reaction would only make it worse. It felt like the world was crumbling. It felt like darkness crept closer and closer into his mind, taking over. He was disconnected from the world and scared of what could happen next. He knew he shouldn’t have gone out with Wirt. 

“Hey, Dipper,” a gentle hand brushed his arm and the weight of the dark black intruding in his mind slowly faded. “The movies about to start, how about we find a seat.” It wasn’t all gone by any means but god did he already feel better. Something about this simple gesture and the kind words made it clear to Dipper that Wirt knew exactly what he was doing.

“Oh, yeah sure,” Dipper slowly found his way back to reality as he walked alongside Wirt to the theater. 

Once they made it far enough from Robbie Wirt quietly said, “We don’t have to stay here if you don’t want. We can always just go somewhere else.” 

“Oh, no it’s fine. Like I said, I’ve been wanting to see this movie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look at me updating in a timely manner AND keeping on top of my Nanowrimo story at the same time. I feel like I must have been replaced with someone much more efficient. I do plan on posting my Nano work somewhere, but at the moment it's really not good lmao so I will wait until I begin editing to show anyone. 
> 
> Also, I actually am quite happy with how this chapter came out. It totally took a different path than I expected but I think it turned out better this way anyways. 
> 
> This note is getting long but I forgot to add that the theater was actually inspired by the theater in my town lmao. Yes, the theater here is actually hot pink. It's terrible. 
> 
> To hear about my original work first, see writing updates, and find my other fics check out my writing blog: chemericalink.tumblr.com (I also have a main blog if anyone is interested.)


	5. Chapter 5

Wirt erupted in laughter before he could manage to stop himself, "I can’t believe that was actually the movie. Who greenlit that?" He yelled, forgetting that they still stood in the lobby of the theater. 

 

Dipper joined in, "I've been waiting for that movie all year and that was it," he snickered. "I'm pretty sure whoever made the trailer should be fired." 

 

As the conversation continued, Dipper found himself letting go of his worried thoughts and allowing himself to let go. Few people were as happy about this as he was though. As their voices raised while joking at the movie's expense, an elderly couple hushed them as they walked by. 

 

"I guess we should go," Dipper lowered his voice considerably as a pink blush covered his cheeks. 

 

As the two of them moved towards the door Wirt stuttered out a thought racing through his mind, "Why don't we go get ice cream? We don't have to of course, but I don’t think I want to go home yet." 

 

Dipper's heart raced at this, "Yeah, sounds good," He barely managed to keep his composure on the outside as he mentally jumped with excitement. That meant Wirt was having as much fun as him. 

 

As they escaped into the dark night of Gravity Falls, Dipper and Wirt couldn’t stop laughing at little things in the movie that quickly appeared like large glaring problems once they all pieced together. They arrived at the sleepy ice cream parlor not far from the theater and promptly hushed their voices to fit the surrounding store to avoid being hushed once again. 

 

As the past conversation wound to an end, Dipper kept finding himself searching for the next topic to jump into when finally, Wirt smiled and said, "I know this date may not have started out in a great place, but I'm really glad we went anyways, and I hope you are too. This whole night has just been way more fun than I expected," after finishing his thought, Wirt smiled sheepishly and lowered his gaze to examine his ice cream. "Why don’t we do something like this again sometime?" 

 

Dipper could feel the embarrassment radiating off of Wirt. He knew exactly how he was feeling but he couldn’t seem to find a way. Instead, Dipper smiled at the ground and whispered, “Yeah, I’d love to.” 

 

After all the bad that had happened and the fear he had felt, there was still a small sliver of something inside Dipper. It was something he couldn’t even fully explain to himself. It was something like a flickering spark. One so small someone else wouldn’t even notice it was there, but in that held the possibility for the fire to roar and lick the sky in blues and yellows and reds. Dancing stronger and prouder that it was ever thought to be able to. But for now, it was just a flicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was another super short one. I was originally going to save this until I had more to add in the chapter, but recently I decided that I will put out some form of a fic each Friday. I nearly waited to start doing this until the new year, but I have a feeling that if I didn't start right away I probably wouldn't end up doing it at all. So basically, I figured short was better than nothing at all lol. 
> 
> (To get updates about my writing or to find more of it, take a look at my tumblr: chimericalink.tumblr.com)


End file.
